


Anything You Want...

by SayukiM



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Basically PWP, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Developed Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mentioned Katsuki-Nikiforov, they are already dating and getting to know together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SayukiM/pseuds/SayukiM
Summary: So, no… I am certainly not distracted. It’s just my damn imagination went wild, and as an image appeared in my head while listening to a certain song…Instead of writing my multichapter fic, here's a oneshot with OtaYuri. <3 Enjoy!





	Anything You Want...

„Be- Bekah~…” Yuri Plisetsky was on fire.

His whole body was aching for a certain someone’s touch, and wanted to feel his bodyheat as much as that other person did. But Otabek Altin had willpower, as strong as an ox (or bear…). Their eyes met, setting each other on fire.

Yuri was currently on his bed, leaning to the headboard, with only his shirt on, his hands between his thighs. He was panting hard, face flushed red from lust and ebarrassment as he traced his right hand up and down his raging erection. His slightly parted lips were swollen with previous wild, demanding kisses he recieved from his Kazakh lover just before he said the words of doom: „I’ll do anything you want…”

Otabek normally wouldn’t consider himself a sadist. He loved giving pleasure to his Russian Kitten, and loved absolutely how far he could get, just by making Yuri reach the hights of his orgasm. He could get to the edge, only by looking at Yuri in full satisfaction, pupils blown, face flushed, limbs shaking, lips parted, moaning his name in a hoarse voice. Giving Yuri pleasure; licking and biting him in the right places, stroking, scratching him, sliding his fingers or his tongue in and out of him were the best. But now…

„Yura… You said, you will do anything I want. Anything. This is what I want…”

And some other things too, but they were on that part of their relationship, where they would experiment with each other, what they like, how they like it, or where. And they were nowhere near the end of their ideas.

This current state is also an experimental situation, developed by curious kisses, touches and a bold russian teen, who was horny when his boyfriend was thousands of kilometres away, and also when they were on a „family dinner” with the Katsuki-Nikiforov’s. 

Right now, in Yuri’s apartment, closing Potya out of the room, not paying attention to the indignant meowing, they were only a few metres apart, but Yuri felt like his boyfriend was in Almaty. So close, yet so far… Yuri looked at Otabek, as he was watching his every movement with dark, lustful eyes. He always paid close attention on the blonde boy every time, let it be during practices, skating events, or sex. Especially during sex. He knew exactly what Yuri liked, what drove him wild, what made him scream in frustraition, or in pleasure, what would make him a sobbing, whining, mewling mess.

Those times, when Beka curled his fingers inside him, just to hit that special bundle of nerves, or when he was sitting on that perfect face, while Otabek was eating him out… they were amazing, satisfying, and full of love. 

Yuri felt loved everytime, Otabek hold him, hugged him or kissed him. He calmed the Russian Tiger down a way noone else could. One word, one touch was enough.   
And Yuri was craving for that one touch, not to calm him down, but to give him the pleasure he wanted right then and there.

„Beka… Touch me…!” He felt his hands, one rolling his balls, the other stroking his shaft.

„No.” Otabek’s voice was harsh, but Yuri could see how red that perfectly sculpted face was. „But you can watch me too.”

Otabek took a few step to the side, grabbing an armchair, pulling it in front of the bed, opposite Yuri. The Kazakh man sat down, and started undoing his shirt, and his jeans. The sight of his broad, well-developed chest and abs made Yura lick his dried lips, and his cock slightly twitched longingly. When Otabek reached into his boxers, Yuri moaned.

„Beka… Let me…” But Otabek did not let him finish the sentence. 

„Don’t stop, Yura… Don’t ever stop. I want to see you too.” 

Yuri felt a familiar thug in his stomach, reminding him that his hand was still on his hard cock. He stroked it a few more times, and then, as he looked at Otabek, he brought that hand to his mouth, and started to lick his fingers clean, showing the first, then a second finger into his own mouth, licking and sucking them just like he did it with Otabek’s dick so many times.

Otabek moaned at the sight and opened up his legs a bit more to give himself more room between his own legs. He kicked his jeans down commpletely, but his boxers hung loose on his right thigh. His precum granting enough slick for himself, so he started to pump his cock. 

Yuri hummed on his fingers, finally sliding them out of his mouth, briefly showing them to Otabek. They were shiny, slick, covered perfectly by saliva. Yuri knew, this was not as good as lube, but it’ll do for now. He led the saliva-covered fingers to his ass, sliding a bit down on the headboard, so Otabek could see more, and he could reach himself better. He touched his entrace with one finger, gently massaging it to loosen up a bit, then slid one finger inside. They moaned together, staring each other in the eyes. Yuri started to push his finger farther inside him, moaning in wanton. If there were Otabek’s fingers… He added a second one, and soon a third. The stretch was a bit painful, but he was able to see Otabek’s lustful expression, and it helped him a bit with his unpleasant state. One of his hands was still on his cock, so he sterted to move it too. 

Slowly, the pain from his backside also faded, so the sensation from two places overcame inside him. He moaned in frustration. It was not long ago when he last masturbated, but it was a must-do-it case, because Otabek was far away from him, and he recieved a snapchat picture, he just couldn’t get over. The Kazakh man was in his workout clothes, a loose shirt and baggy trousers. A small towel was in his neck, catching the small sweatdrops, which were rolling down on Beka’s neck and nape. His expression was the kind of post-workout smile, which was oddly similar to post-sex staisfaction. And Yuri just could not let it go. His pants became tight immediately, and shame on him, he had to rush out to the changing room from the rink, to help himself out.

Right now, the cause of his current state was right in front of him, panting like he did, moaning his nickname, and be damned, if he did not want to be in Yuri, just as badly as Yuri wanted Otabek to be inside him.

„Beka…” he whined. „Please… I beg you…” His hands worked hard on himself, but he was craving his lover’s touch so painfully much, that he couldn’t even come without it.

Otabek jumped to the bed, crawled to Yuri kissing him hard, letting his tongue slither inside the Russian’s mouth. Yuri groaned and wrapped his arms around Otabek, arching his body to meet his Kazakh lover’s. Beka settled himself between Yuri’s thighs, grabbing under his knees, still kissing the younger boy, and thrusted into him with one deep push. He was not delicate right now, like he ususally is. His movements were rough, strong, brutal, exactly what they both needed the most. The wet sound of skin slapping to skin filled the room alongside the moans and growls.

They did not last long. Yuri was the first one, releasing onto Otabek’s and his own stomach, their movements spreading the thing, creating a mess. Otabek followed Yuri not long after. He bit into his neck, as Yuri planted long scratches onto his back and ass, but did not stop. Yuri was already a shaking, whining mess of the overstimualtion, and the sounds coming from him drove Beka absolutely crazy.

A few more thrusts later, Otabek leaned in to kiss his worn out Tiger of Russia. The settled next to each other, not letting the other one even an inch away.

„You fucking tease, Beka!” murmured Yuri angrily into Otabek’s chest, making the older man smile.

„Yea, sorry.” he said. „Next time, you get to decide, what shall we do to each other.”

„I take a mental note on that!”

**Author's Note:**

> While the next chapter is waiting for me to write it... I couldn't get this out of my system until now. Hope you like it! <3 Kudos and comments are welcome!


End file.
